Collared
by Kat Dakuu
Summary: Eren's grin stretched even wider as he brought what he'd been hiding behind his back into view. "Can I put a collar on you?" "No." And that should have been the end of it. Jean had no interest in being marked, so when Eren asked, how could he agree? Does that mean he doesn't cave though? Doesn't clasp the collar around his neck without his boyfriend ever knowing? Of course not.


Jean sat on the couch, the latest James Patterson novel open in his lap as he flipped through the pages. He figured out the ending twist on page fifteen so he only gave it the barest of his attention when Eren rushed into the house they shared. Already knowing what to expect, Jean sighed as the door slammed shut. That guy housed too much energy on a good day, but even that felt tame compared to the whirlwind currently barreling his way. Jean didn't bother looking up, even though he couldn't care less about the story he was reading.

"Hey Jean! Sorry the shopping took so long. Did you have a good day at work?" The sound of shoes hitting the wall resounded and Jean grunted. If possible, he planned to avoid all forms of conversation today. Unease twisted in his stomach, left over from the long day and the fact that his boyfriend wasn't even home when he crawled into their living room, bemoaning every decision he'd made in his life up until that point. He refused to admit it, but he'd wanted Eren there. He wasn't though and Jean didn't plan on letting him forget it.

"Was long. I'm tired," he grunted out. Flipping the page, he continued to let his eyes wander over the text instead of the slightly smaller male who tossed his bags on the floor without any regard to cleanliness or common sense. After Eren stooped to pull a silver gift box from one of the bags, he approached with a determination that told Jean his cold tone wouldn't work today.

"Don't be like that," Eren hummed. "I hurried back, you know." He stepped closer, crossing into Jean's personal space with far too casual of an ease. "Are you planning on being a brat all night?"

Jean clenched his jaw. Seriously? They were going to play that game right now? He gave up on trying to read, considering slamming the book into his boyfriend's face instead. "Fuck off, Eren."

Eren just shifted even closer. "Nope," he grinned, popping the single word with far too much emphasis. "Not until you look at me." With that, Eren leaned down and planted a kiss in Jean's hair, right at the center of his messy golden fringe.

"The heck was that?!" Squawking, Jean jerked away from the kiss, eyes flying up to meet Eren's far too bright gaze. The guy grinned and Jean felt his heart sink at the devilish glint beneath. Very slowly, he shut his book to look up, his mind already churning over the conversation they'd been having. Did he give something away or annoy Eren and not even notice? But the look on Eren's face, it seemed far more gleeful than vengeful and that disturbed Jean even more. "What is it? If you have something to say, just spit it out."

Eren's grin stretched even wider before he rocked back on his heels and brought whatever he'd been hiding behind his back into view. "Can I put a collar on you?"

"No."

His face falling, Eren pouted at the quick turnover. "You barely even let me finish asking. Come on, Jean! You drive me crazy every time we're out in public and I need to put a collar and tag on you so everyone knows you're mine! Besides, you want the reminder too don't you?" He thrust out the black strip of leather again, showing off what he'd bought without so much as a discussion beforehand.

Jean balked, his face turning pale as he put a foot of distance between them. "N-no way!" His voice sounded weak, his breath caught somewhere inside his lungs. He struggled another second as a flash of concern went through Eren's eyes. Jean dragged in a deep breath though and managed to raise his voice. "There's no way I'm going to do something so humiliating just for your stupid ego!" He shoved Eren's hands back into his chest, trying to get the offending collar as far away from him as possible. He couldn't believe that Eren went and bought something like that on a whim—a god freaking whim. He didn't actually expect Jean to say yes did he?

The look on Eren's face said he'd thought exactly that. "Ah hey, sorry. Don't freak out so bad. It was a _joke_, okay?" It wasn't and they both knew it. "God, I knew you would be a brat about this. Whatever. I just like the way you look in collars is all. You know, like that choker you wore last Halloween, or that weird studded thing Annie gave you for Christmas. Still not sure I get her fashion tastes, but that's beside the point. If you don't like it, I'll find some other way to mark you." He added the last statement with a shrug. And yeah, it was pretty obvious that nothing about this was a joke, but Jean pissed him off by not even considering his gift and he pissed himself off for misinterpreting what his boyfriend would like.

Jean flushed crimson all the way up to his ears. "You're so fucking annoying," he hissed, tucking his book under his arm and standing. "Stop being so selfish and let me read in peace!" With that, he spun on his heel and left for his room. The door slammed shut, but not before he got a good look at Eren's disappointed face and that damned black collar that Jean never even spared more than a half glance for. He wondered if it really did come with a tag.

xXx

Around four in the morning, Jean decided that he acted the tiniest bit selfish himself. It was a sudden and horrifying thought that floored him, left him gasping in his bed where he'd been struggling for hours to fall asleep. He, the king of dealing with Eren's bullshit, just threw his own in the other man's face. But then, he never considered wearing a collar to let the world know who his boyfriend was.

Rolling over, he opened his eyes to stare blearily past his bedroom door. Despite the darkness in the rest of their apartment, he could still see a faint glow beneath the door, made by a small light in the bathroom. Eren always got up during the night to pee and used it to guide the way. Jean hated the light and usually closed his door so he couldn't see the irritating little glow in an otherwise dark home.

"That fucker…" he muttered under his breath and before he knew it, his feet were already padding across his bedroom floor. When he reached the bathroom, he flicked off the light, then stood there in the absolute darkness left in its wake. He couldn't see the edge of the counter or where the doorframe started. In another minute, he would. But for now, he let the shadows wash over him and take over his mind completely.

When he closed his eyes, he saw the collar still dangling from Eren's hand. "Shit." It was selfish right? But Eren bought it, tried to offer it like a gift. Eren wanted to see _him_ wear a mark of ownership. Despite himself, Jean felt a groan slip past his lips. He was fucked wasn't he? He was so goddamned fucked. Peeling his eyes open again, he blinked at his hazy reflection in the mirror. Just a shape really, his white skin a glow around the dark blue of his sleep shirt. One hand lifted to feel around his neck, circling his fingers and squeezing. It was an utterly strange and terrifying thought to let Eren collar him. They didn't have that kind of abnormal relationship did they?

For another second, Jean stared at himself, trying to imagine the collar around his neck and how it would feel. What would other people say? Most boyfriends would settle for a ring, but then, Eren had always been possessive in the weirdest ways possible. Jean really did overreact and he knew it because it wasn't that he hated the idea of a collar. It was just…Eren surprised him. And yeah, he _did_ hate the idea of being humiliated. If this turned out to be a joke, he would never live it down, same as if the people outside their home turned up their noses to laugh. "Should've thought about all those details before you offered it," he muttered with disdain. He could never say so much to Eren's face though.

As he turned to leave the bathroom once again, still not bothering to turn on the light, his foot collided with something on the floor. The dull clatter rung out, nearly knocked Jean off his feet as well before he steadied himself on the counter. "Goddamnit!" He swore under his breath, flicking on the light so he could survey the damage. It seemed oddly karmic in the worst way possible because he ended up turning on Eren's stupid light and because when he looked down, he saw the contents of the wastebasket spilled all over the floor. Right by his feet, nestled between tissues and empty shampoo bottles, sat the collar. Jean's eyes widened with horror, leaving him gaping at the floor for a full minute.

Then, as if spurred on by his own frantic beating heart, he snatched the offending object off the floor. _Damnit, damnit, damnit! _It wasn't fair. In every possible meaning of the word, this wasn't fair. He would make Eren pay for riling him up one way or another, even if Eren got what he wanted in the end.

So, with the leather strap tucked against his chest, Jean stormed out of the bathroom and back to his own bed. He flung himself down, shoving the collar underneath his pillow. He couldn't help himself. It had captured his eyes with its simple, sleek design. It clawed at his insides until he needed to curl over his pillow and pretend a giant monster didn't lay under it, begging to be let out. Eren better appreciate this from the depths of his heart. If not, Jean didn't know what he would do with the can of worms he was about to unleash into their lives.

xXx

It took another week for Jean to first try on the collar. Eren never mentioned it again, no doubt expecting it went out with the trash long ago. How could he expect that Jean stood in front of the bathroom mirror, smoothing his fingers over the dark leather band. For a blatant symbol of ownership, it was a modest design. Just unblemished leather with a custom made clasp at the back, Eren's name in silver metal and elegant script. Jean found it oddly beautiful and also unexpected. Rather than a showy piece that screamed kinky ownership play, this looked like an ordinary piece of jewelry. It wouldn't even mean anything to someone who didn't know his boyfriend's name.

Jean sighed. He put this off long enough. Undoing the clasp, he slid the leather band around his neck. It sat comfortably low, the leather giving and already warming to his body temperature. He couldn't deny that it felt strange though and he had to resist the urge to tug on it, adjusting the collar or just touching it in order to run his fingers over the band. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the flush rising into his cheeks. He could do this though. For Eren, and maybe a little for himself. Okay, maybe more than a little for himself, but Jean didn't quite know how to admit that.

After pulling on a dress shirt, Jean adjusted the collar so that it hid all but the top edge of the leather band beneath it. He felt satisfied with the tiny glimpse of black, so with a nod, he finished getting ready for work. Pants, a quick spattering of gel in his hair, then a rushed goodbye to his boyfriend five minutes later. Then he was out the door, hoping that Eren didn't notice and wonder just why his cheeks flushed red or why he couldn't quite meet the other man's bright gaze. When he felt like this though, he didn't think he could brave the questions. And Eren would ask. He would most definitely ask.

All throughout work, Jean couldn't stop the nagging reminder that the chaff of leather on his neck created. _Owned, owned_, it screamed…_Eren_, he was owned by Eren. Using the divider of his cubicle to hide his hunched over form, he brought his hand up yet again to tug on the collar. He must have done this a million times already and it just turned two in the afternoon. He had hours to go and damn, he didn't know if he could make it. Somewhere in the midst of squirming with the discomfort and anxiety that the collar caused him, something else had slipped in.

Eren's face swam in front of Jean's eyes, eclipsing the creeping loading bar on his desktop screen. Eyes bright with wonder and need, Eren grinned like the entire world sat on a plate in front of him. Jean swallowed again, harder and with growing discomfort. He couldn't shake the image though, the thought of what Eren would do if he saw Jean wearing this collar at work of all places. Would he grin that characteristic cat with the canary look, or would his eyes darken with that deep, possessive need that always knocked Jean to the floor. Eren, his dork of a boyfriend, could look like a wolf in mid-hunt. The thought always sent Jean's heart racing and right now, he couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine.

The collar got twisted around at some point with Eren's name facing his throat as he traced fingers over the metal characters, trying to memorize the twists and turns of his boyfriend's name. "…Eren." The whisper escaped his lips before he could stop himself, creating a fog of breath on his computer screen that he now sat inches from.

"Jean? You okay there?"

The voice sent him shooting back in his chair, eyes wide as his surroundings came swooping back in. Jean craned his neck to see one of his coworkers staring at him with a strange look, eyes taking in the flush on Jean's cheeks and the blinking computer program that announced his download finished some minutes ago. Swallowing back the horrifying realization that he'd been fantasizing at work, Jean tried to offer a sheepish smile.

"Oh, um. It's nothing. I've just been a bit stressed lately…" Or pent up. Definitely pent up if the coiled tension in his stomach was anything to go by. He hoped Reiner didn't notice, didn't look down and see the growing tent in his ironed black slacks. He felt so humiliated he could die from it, except then Eren would know too and that would suck even worse.

The other man's nose crinkled just the slightest bit. He knew. God, he fucking knew. "Well, it's not really my business, but if you're not feeling well, you should go home early. You're working on the Winston data right? I've got a little extra time today, so I could give it a look over once I'm done with my team's project. Just email me your notes, kay?"

Despite himself, Jean gave a small nod. Relief left his shoulders sagging, a sigh breathing past his lips. Even if the other man knew, he didn't say anything and instead, offered him a way out. As much as Jean hated to feel indebted to others, he would be a fool not to take it.

"Thanks, man. I owe you," Jean breathed out before he twisted his chair around again to pull open his email. "I was nearly done anyway. It just needs compiled together and submitted. Shouldn't cause you any trouble."

"I don't mind it," Reiner chuckled, finally stepping away. He patted the back of Jean's chair before leaning in close once more. "And I will collect that debt sometime, so _thank you_…" Voice dropping into a low murmur, he let the words hang between them a few seconds before he swung away again, cheery grin plastered onto his face. "See ya, Jean. And say hi to your boyfriend for me, why don'cha?"

Jean dropped his head onto the desk, banging it hard enough that he drew the eyes of all his cubicle mates, but he couldn't care less. His entire face burned a dark red and he didn't even want to think about the threat that Reiner just left him with. At least, he was pretty sure that constituted as some sort of threat. He decided to be grateful for now though and just gathered his data together and sent the email, logging out of all the systems before shutting down his computer. He'd just been given a free pass to go home early and see his boyfriend. Jean would be damned if he didn't do just that.

xXx

Eren lay on the sofa, surrounded by books and two blankets that had been tossed over him at random angles, his headphones on and basting music that Jean could hear even before he'd crossed half the room. His boyfriend didn't move, seeming not to notice Jean's entry as he worked on a stack of papers, glancing at an open book every few seconds to check his work.

Jean didn't have the patience for subtlety. As soon as he reached the couch, he dropped his bag and landed in Eren's lap.

"Jesus Christ, Jean! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Eren wrenched his headphones away, eyes flashing with a mix of irritation and incredulity. However, his hand came up to grip Jean's hip, holding him steady in the awkward position he'd dropped himself into. Jean just hummed, leaning a little further over the smaller man and shifting so he could straddle him better.

Green eyes flicked over his face, brow furrowing before Eren checked the time, which only made his brow furrow deeper. "Hey, you're home early. You okay? Your face is flushed and…have you been running?" He brought a hand up to brush Jean's bangs back from his forehead, feeling the warm, slightly damp skin there. Jean's breaths came out short, eyes fluttering shut when Eren touched his skin and incited him even more. "Jean?"

"I-it's your fault," Jean managed, cracking one eye open to level a half-hearted glare at his boyfriend. There was something in that gaze though, behind the layers of indignation, that left Eren's mouth suddenly dry. Sitting back again, Jean hiked down his shirt's collar and revealed the leather still sitting snug around his neck. Eren gasped, his eyes flying open even wider.

"Oh…_oh. _Baby, you've been wearing that all day?" Eren gasped. He slid his hand to the collar, brushing his thumb over it and the pulse fluttering from beneath. Jean let out a small noise and pressed his erection firmly against Eren's stomach, letting him know just what this collar did to him. "Did you get hard because of it? For me?" He breathed out the words, almost as if they were a solemn prayer. And then he turned his eyes up, looking at Jean with complete and utter awe. Eyes wide and lips parted as he stared, he looked _wrecked_.

Jean let out another hum, the rumble at the end bordering on a groan. Compared to all his fantasies of Eren's reaction, this one floored him the most. Those eyes and reverent fingers tracing circles against his throat, whispered words curling against his ears. He thought he might collapse with the sheer sense of need it sent through him. Curling over, he let his head drop onto Eren's shoulder, his body shaking as his breath grew even more distressed. "Yeah it did. Couldn't stop thinking about you with your name around my neck."

Licking along Eren's collarbone, he leaned up and bit down just behind his ear, relishing the way Eren shivered underneath him. He'd managed to catch Eren so off guard that he found no resistance in taking the lead. It excited him, made him grow even more bold. "But that doesn't matter right now." He shoved the book still crushed against Eren's chest onto the floor. "I want you to fuck me. Right now."

"Holy shit!" Eren breathed out, his other hand coming up to dig into Jean's hips, holding him in place. Which was a feat considering Jean tried to wriggle his way further down into Eren's lap where his growing erection sat. He actually needed a second to comprehend this Jean who demanded sex from him. Even in Jean's bolder moments—and he wasn't someone who shirked from saying what he wanted—he never climbed into Eren's lap and started rubbing himself like an animal in heat. Just how long had he been waiting for this?

Eren growled before grasping Jean's collar, yanking his boyfriend upright again by the leather band. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now? This should be a crime. Even if you cry later, it's all your fault, got it?" Jean managed to nod even considering the grip Eren had on his neck.

Accepting that answer, Eren dived forward with no hesitation left. His lips locked onto Jean's, forcing his mouth open so he could ravage the inside with a hot, possessive need. Jean dropped one of his hands behind him to start unbuttoning Eren's pants. He got them open and ground his ass down hard on the bulge that sprung free. The action elicited a groan and teeth biting into his lower lip. Blood tinged the kiss, but Jean just licked it up, enjoying the rush that went straight to his groin. "E-Eren…"

"Might have to put that collar on you every day if it makes you like this," he smirked, loosening his grip and instead sliding a finger under the collar to caress the reddened skin underneath. Jean's pulse jumped, but even if he shook his head, the flush rising on his cheeks spoke of his true thoughts.

"Don't even!" Jean gasped. The collar drove him _insane_. How could Eren even ask him to wear it all the time? He groaned, wrapping his hand around Eren's erection so that he could more easily rub it against his ass. "I'll kill you."

"No you won't," Eren threw back, that grin still in place like he wasn't breathing almost as heavily as Jean now, jerking his hips up into the tight grip of the other man's hand. "_You're _the one who put that collar on. Not me. Put blame where blame's due…" Voice dropping into a whisper, he slid his hand from the collar to start pulling open Jean's shirt. He wanted nothing to hinder his view and he couldn't decide if he felt miffed or relieved that the shirt's collar had hid his bold claim for most of the day. Maybe it was for the best. Now though, he needed to see it blazing against Jean's neck until the other man was gasping his name, so far gone he didn't remember his pride or his nerves, didn't remember a thing.

A tiny, whimpering sound escaped Jean, but he wasn't done being greedy just yet. Leaning forward, he stole another kiss that was just as possessive as Eren's had been. Then, he lifted himself so that he could pull off his pants and underwear. Eren steadied him with one hand, helping to toss away the offending garments, along with his shirt, while he peeled his own jeans down to his knees. All throughout it, his smirk stayed firmly in place. If he planned to say anything though, he never got the chance.

Jean dropped his now bare ass back down against Eren's erection, circling his hips slow and sensually. "What did I say about fucking me?"

"You're the worst like this, you know." Eren grumbled under his breath, but he could hardly complain. Pulling apart Jean's cheeks, he teased a finger between, enjoying the gasp he got in response. He was tempted to just shove his dick inside and see if Jean regretted teasing him like this, but he managed to reign the thought in and instead rubbed a finger over the other man's entrance.

"I hope you don't mind doing it dry. Don't feel much like getting up for the lube. Doubt you want to wait that long anyway," Eren murmured, his finger circling, pressing in, then circling again.

Jean choked on his own saliva and nearly impaled himself on Eren's finger when it slipped inside for a brief second. "Just do it already! E-Eren, you bastard. I'm dying here!" His voice dropped into a moan, needy and high-pitched, but he didn't care. He didn't even care if it hurt later. He needed Eren inside of him before this burning need turned him into even more of a mess. God, so unfair.

Eren pulled his hand away and for a second, Jean feared he pushed the wrong buttons. But Eren just grabbed hold of his own erection and smoothed his fingers through the precome, giving his member a few hard strokes as he muttered under his breath. "This will do…" His fingers were back at Jean's hole, pressing their slightly slicker lengths inside. Jean couldn't hold back his groan this time and tipped his head back, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. The faint burn left him wriggling, pushing back with a desperate need for more.

"Hurry!"

Eren grunted and the last vestiges of control went out the window. He pushed his fingers in deep. Scissoring, twisting, brushing them over Jean's prostrate every so often, he made quick work of opening up the other man. He liked to tease and take things slow most times, but on days like this, he just did the bare minimum, too entranced by the look of need on his boyfriend's face. It caught him up in Jean's pace, made him just as needy.

Finally, Eren pulled his fingers away and positioned his cock against Jean's hole, guiding him down. "Just like that, yeah. God, you feel so good today. So tight and hot." He let Jean lower himself, not bothering to hurry the other male along since he seemed hell bent of forcing as much of Eren's cock into him as he could in one thrust. He fully seated himself with panting breaths, already starting to rock against Eren's lap. It was sin. It was beautiful and he couldn't help but reach up to touch the collar again, knowing that alone was at fault for his boyfriend's current state.

Jean rolled his hips with a desperation that didn't quite match his slow movements. Forward and back, nearly grinding, while Eren held him steady. It dragged sweet noises from Jean's mouth and made Eren's toes curl with the effort of holding himself back. He needed more than torturous heat though, building, building. Just rocking together had never been enough for him, even buried all the way to the hilt inside Jean.

"Put your arms around my neck," Eren grunted as he pushed himself onto his elbows. He never liked to sit back during sex anyway. Jean obeyed immediately, face buried in the soft fabric of Eren's t-shirt, his ankles locking together behind Eren's back. Once he felt the taller man relax into his arms again, Eren started to move in earnest. He used Jean's hips for leverage as he pushed the other man onto his cock so hard it left Jean's teeth clacking together. The noise resounded in the room, a series of moans covering it up a second later.

Jean started to spill nonsense from his lips with every thrust, his nails digging tight into the back of Eren's shirt, scratching, clinging, his entire body shaking as it tried to keep up with the pace that Eren set. He could do little more than hang on though, screaming out an endless stream of words.

"So good! Oh god, so good Eren!"

He bit down on Jean's collarbone, hard enough to draw blood.

"N-no way! I'm…can't…"

The words were bitten back, Jean's teeth firmly clenched into his bottom lip. He looked frustrated and more than a little too far gone. The look of unease passed in a second though as Eren lapped his tongue over the wound he'd just made, erasing all signs of the blood blossoming on the other man's pale skin. "Scream my name."

Jean did. He threw his head back and screamed it, his entire body tensing around Eren as the shorter man brought him into an even more brutal pace. So close, he was so close, could feel it coiling in his stomach, ready to burst out any second. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and finally let himself go. With one last shudder, he came, buried deep inside of Jean. He let his orgasm wash through him in waves, even as Jean continued to shake above him, just on the edge of his own release.

A strangled, "I love you!" reached his ears before Eren grabbed the collar and pulled. Jean came with a small cry and dropped down on top of him, boneless and panting. After another second, Eren eased himself out of the other man and wrapped his arms around him instead, content to rub his nose through the short locks of Jean's hair.

"I love you too," Eren added with a grin when he felt his own breath even out. Jean didn't lift his head, but Eren could feel him worrying his lips over his shoulder in an inaudible display of grumbling. Eren ran his fingers over the collar once more, the touch gentle as his fingers wandered. "This was a surprise though. I didn't think you'd ever wear it after…" He trailed off with a hint of guilt coloring his voice.

Jean settled more comfortably over Eren, though he didn't quite lift his gaze. "…Me either," he admitted after a long second. "Just kinda went with it on a whim. D-didn't think it would get under my skin so much. It was, um…kinda weird."

Eren snorted. "No kidding. You came home early just to fuck me!" Laughing, he watched the tips of Jean's ears turn red. Carefully, he tilted his boyfriend's chin up so he could look at his face. The sight left him sucking in his breath, eyes darkening with the quick return of _need_.

Jean's entire face was a blotchy display of crimson. His bitten lips looked swollen, his eyes still glassy in the afterglow of his orgasm. And yet, he tried to look petulant, indignant even, that Eren called him out. Unable to help himself, he pressed a kiss to Jean's lips, smoothing over the frown growing there. "Come on. You don't have to look so upset about it. I didn't want to put a collar on you for kinky play or anything, but I'm really happy, you know. You look so beautiful right now, Jean. You know that, right?" Eyes pleading, he forced Jean to keep holding his gaze, not wanting the other man to run away.

Cheeks still flushed, Jean grumbled something not quite akin to words. The tension in his shoulders belied his frustration and for a second, Eren feared Jean would pull away from him entirely and stalk back to his bedroom like he had many times before when pushed. However, he just drooped again, the tension bleeding away with a shaky little sigh. "I know." His voice sounded tiny against Eren's neck, but he continued nonetheless. "I guess I resisted so much at first because I knew I would like it. Sorry…" He dropped his gaze, even though Eren still held his chin firmly in place. It was such a strange thing to see Jean let his rough exterior fall away. He could give as much as he got in an argument, but the first time Eren saw this hesitation, he knew his heart already fell too deep.

"S'alright," he murmured back, smoothing a hand over Jean's bare shoulders. "I probably shouldn't have sprung it on you like that in the first place. I just really liked, still like, the idea of showing off our relationship like that. And well, you usually like it when I'm pushy." Sure Jean put up a front about disliking it, but they both knew better. It was part of why Eren felt so concerned when Jean balked at the collar as much as he did. He felt he hurt the other man's trust in him, humiliating him instead of marking him with pride.

A grin flashed over Jean's lips, as cocky as one of Eren's signature looks, and it knocked him back, gasping for air. "I like the idea too. Just…I probably shouldn't wear this thing to work again. I'll never accomplish anything with my life if I'm thinking about you all the time," he added with a roll of his eyes. That spark remained in the brown depths though, teasing Eren out of the morose mood he'd been setting himself up for.

Laughing, Eren snapped a finger under the leather band, enjoying the yelp of surprise he received. "That's fair," Eren hummed. He felt too pleased with Jean's admission to disagree. "But I mean, if you were to occasionally…" He trailed off, shit-eating grin growing tenfold across his face.

Jean smacked him hard upside the head. "Keep the dirty thoughts to yourself!"

"Aw, come on. You started this, Jean!" Eren whined back, looking absolutely scandalized until his boyfriend attempted to sit up and perform some kind of melodrama that just ended up with him groaning and dropping back against Eren's chest. "Feeling okay there? Because you look like you bit off more than you could chew this time."

Jean sent Eren the most scathing glare he could manage when his whole lower body ached and he realized for the first time that day that his neck was a red mess of chaffed skin. "S-shut up! Of course I'm sore when you fuck me like that, and your come is s-starting to drip out of my ass," he added with an even deeper vehemence. He _hated _that feeling.

"Do you want to go take a shower?" Eren asked, his head tilted in a faux display of innocence. Jean just let out a hum of affirmation, too busy blushing to work out an actual response. After a second though, neither of them moved. Eren closed his eyes, about to slip back into his bliss when Jean started to shift on top of him again.

"Can't move though." Eren cracked his eyes open, one eyebrow raised. Jean pouted, shifting so he could sneak his arms beneath Eren in a hug. "Carry me to the bathroom?"

Eren's face twisted into an immediate scowl. "No way! You're heavy! I'll throw out my back! I…I already can't feel my legs. Freakin' monster!" He kicked one leg up, bumping against Jean's back and almost dislodging him. If not for Eren's strong arms, Jean might have toppled over.

"But I can't walk!" He screeched back, retaliating with a knee to Eren's rib. That earned him a squawk and a pinch that would definitely turn into a red mark later. Somehow though, he ended up with his legs wrapped around Eren again as they struggled toward the bathroom, the smaller man just managing to stumble inside before dumping Jean unceremoniously into the bathtub.

"You planning on joining me?"

An answering grin slid onto Eren's face. "Hmm, that depends on if you're ready for a second round, or was that all your puny ass could take?" He reached down and slid the collar off, placing it safely on the counter before flipping on the shower's spray. Jean flinched from the sudden feel of hot water, but reached up to pull Eren down by his shirt front, landing a solid kiss on his lips.

"Try me."


End file.
